New Girl in Town
by Mandy8771
Summary: What happens when a new werewolf comes to town looking for Derek? Fighting? Hunting? Hatred? Tension? Love?


It's been nothing but late nights for Derek Hale these past few months. First, he had to deal with a killer Alpha, which turned out to be his Uncle. Then, there was Matt and Jackson and the whole Kamina thing and now, well now, he has to deal with an Alpha Pack. He started biting willing Teenagers to form a pack, but now the Alpha Pack has taken two of the three leaving him with Isaac, his brought to back to life Uncle Peter, Scott, and a Stiles.

"Hey, Derek we know where they are keeping Boyd and Erica." Scott tells Derek over the phone. "It's the old bank that got robbed a few months ago and it's closed now. "

"Okay, so now we just need a plan to get in there." Derek says." Do we know how the robbers got in?" Derek asks.

"Not yet, but Me and Stiles are looking into it and we'll be by your place in about an hour." Scott says.

"Okay, I'll see you there and Scott you better find out fast because the full moon is soon." Derek says.

"I-I know." He sighs. "We're doing our best."

Derek and Scott hang up and Derek pulls into the gas station. He parks at a pump and gets out to get some gas. As he is waiting, an all black motorcycle pulls up to the pump next to him. The person driving it gets off and takes off their helmet. Long blonde curly hair falls out of the helmet and reveals the driver to be a young woman.

"Hot car." She says nodding over toward Derek's black Chevy Camaro.

"Uh thanks." He says looking over to her.

"I bet it makes a pretty good get a way car." She says as she takes the gas pump out to fill her bike.

"You could say that." Derek smirks. She nods and finishes up and gets on her bike and puts on her helmet. "See you around." She says looking at Derek with her glowing yellow eyes before putting the visor down on her helmet and starting her bike and taking off. Derek watches her take off before getting in his car. He drives to his loft where Isaac and Peter are waiting.

"Glad to see that you two didn't kill each other. At least one of you." Derek says walking in.

"Still bitter towards your old uncle?" Peter asks.

"Not bitter.. Just don't like you." Derek responds.

"Nobody likes you." Isaac says.

"Then why am I here then?' Peter says.

"Because unfortunately we need your help." He sighs.

"Right, it's okay to hate me, but you still want to use me." He says.

"Using you is what's keeping me from killing your ass again." Derek says.

"Well then I guess keep on using me." Peter says.

Derek just shakes his head and walks over to the large window in his loft and looks out.

'Scott said that he knows the bank that you saw." He says. "It was robbed a few months ago, so there has to be a way they got in without being seen." He says.

"Which is?" Isaac asks.

"I don't know yet, they're working on it, but hopefully with Stiles's Dad being a sheriff he can find out some details." Derek says.

"Why are you even bothering with this?" Peter asks. "You're an Alpha , you can make more wolves and get another pack going."

"I could, but then if I did that I wouldn't need to use you anymore and then your ass is dead again and cut in half." Derek smirks. "So, want me to continue bothering with this?"

"Why not." He says. "So hostile." He mumbles.

Soon Scott and Stiles show up. "Okay, we got it." Stiles says. "However, the vault is surrounded by this thick ass stone concrete. The robbers had to drill into the wall in order to get the money out." He says

"How much space would I have if I went in?" Derek asks.

"Like to drill the hole?" Stiles asks.

"No, to get in and punch the wall." He says.

"Okay wait a minute. You are going to punch the wall to make a hole?" Stiles says. "What part of thick ass stone concrete do you not understand? Okay let me see your fist." He says. Derek holds up his fist. "Now we're talking like maybe three inches here, do you know how many times you would have to-" He starts off but then Derek punches Stiles's hand. "Shit!" Stiles groans as he holds his hand in pain. "

"I think I got it." Derek says.

"Yeah you're good." Stiles says still groaning.

Derek and Scott both head out to the bank. They sneak in and Derek gets them in the vault.

"Boyd?" He whispers. "Erica?"

"I don't see them in here." Scott says. "Do you think they took them out?"

"No, they have no reason to." He says and looks around the vault when all of a sudden someone jumps out from the corner.

"Cora?" Derek says looking at his baby sister, who he believed died in the fire from many years ago.

"D-Derek?" She asks. "W-what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." She says.

"Where are Boyd and Erica?" He asks." They're part of my pack. I'm here for them."

"Derek you need to get out of here." Cora says. "Forget about them, There is no way that you can get them out. The Alpha's are too powerful."

Scott's phone rings and he answers it."Stiles this is not a great time." He says.

"You and Derek need to get out now!" He says."The Stone keeps the moon light from coming in. They haven't shifted in 3 full moons."

Erica and Boyd come out from behind the shadows.

"Derek." Scott says. "We need to go." He says." They're stronger."

"I don't care." Derek says."I'm getting them out of here, and my sister."

"Derek just go!" Cora shouts as the full moon starts to rise.

"I'm not leaving you! I'm not." He says as he notices the affects the full moon is causing on his sister and members of his pack.

Erica rushes toward Derek, but he moves out of the way quickly. She growls and then tries to attack him again, but he blocks her and throws her against the wall causing it to break more and the light of the full moon is fully visible. Cora and Boyd go after Scott and he is able to block their attempts until Cora claws him in the side and he hunches over in pain.

Erica, still fighting Derek, is starting to take over and landing some shots and claws into Derek. Boyd has Scott by the throat while Cora lands her claws into him again.

"Boyd!" Someone yells. Everyone looks to where the voice comes from and it's Alison. She leans down and breaks the seal of Mountain Ash that was around the perimeter of the vault. Cora, Erica, and Boyd immediately run out and Alison walks over to Scott.

"Do you have any idea what you just did!" Derek yells at Alison.

"I saved your life" She says.

"No, you just let three very dangerous werewolves out! They are going to kill someone." He says.

"Well they wouldn't be if you would stop turning teenagers into killers." She screams. Before anyone can say anything else, they hear the Alpha's coming.

"Can we argue about this later, we need to get the hell out of here." Scott says. They all run out through the vault and Scott and Alison go one way and Derek heads the other direction. As he's running, a motorcycle pulls up next to him." Get on!" The driver says and Derek realizes it's the girl from the gas station. He hesitates.

"Just get on! They're coming!" She says. He gets on the back and wraps his arms around her waist and she takes off as fast as the bike can go.


End file.
